Octavian
Octavian ist ein römischer Legat des Gottes Apollo und der Augur von Camp Jupiter. Er ist einer der wenigen Menschen, die die Gabe der Prophezeiung haben. Octavian ist auch ein Zenturio der Ersten Kohorte. Die Helden des Olymp Der Sohn des Neptun Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano erzählt Hazel Levesque, dass, nachdem sie Percy Jackson befragt hat, sie ihm zu Octavian schicken wird, der die Augurien befragen und entscheiden wird, was mit ihm geschehen wird. Percy beschreibt Octavian als "Teddybär Mörder", da er viele zerfetzte Teddybären sah und Octavian gerade sein "Kuscheltier" zerreißt. Das erste Mal, dass Octavian auf Percy trifft ist am Tempel des Jupiter Optimus Maximus. Percy lernt schnell, dass er Hazel erpresst, damit sie für ihn bei der kommenden Wahl des Prätors stimmt. Später während der Kriegsspiele wird er verdächtigt Gwen umgebracht zu haben, indem er sie von hinten aufspießte, vermutlich nachdem die Spiele vorüber waren. Frank Zhang bemerkt, dass Octavian der einzige ohne ein Pilum ist und stand hinter Gwen, als sie erstochen wird. Gwen kommt von den Toten zurück und behauptet, dass sie einen Mann sah, der sie nach einer Münze fragte, aber sie ging einfach wieder. Frank zieht das Pilum heraus und die Wunde heilt von selbst. Mars erscheint einen Moment später auf dem Feld, um eine Aufgabe zu erlassen, und sagt, dass sein Sohn Frank sie anführen wird. Er fordert auch Percy auf, die Aufgabe zu bestreiten, damit er lernt etwas Respekt gegenüber Mars zu bekommen. Octavian erklärt, dass sie eine Prophezeiung brauchen und, dass er seine Stofftiere für eine befragen wird. Mars schreibt einfach eine Prophezeiung auf. Sie ist sehr direkt und Octavian beschwert sich, weil Prophezeiungen immer in Rätseln geschrieben sind. Als Mars eine Granat aus seinem Gürtel holt, ändert Octavian schnell seinen Ton und behandelt das Geschriebene als eine eigentliche Prophezeiung. Während des Treffens des Senats, tritt Octavian das zweite Mal auf, wo er die anderen davon überzeugt Percy, Frank und Hazel nicht beim ihrem Unternehmen zu helfen, das dies die traditionelle römische Art sei. Doch Reyna erlaubt ihnen den Pax zu nutzen. Nach der Schlacht gegen die Giganten Armee , wird Percy auf einem Schild von den Römern getragen, die "Prätor" rufen, und damit Percy auf diese Position wählen, was zur Irritation und Unzufriedenheit von Octavian führt. Beim Fest der Fortune gibt er Percy sein Tattoo, flüstert Percy aber zu, dass er hoffte, es hat weh getan. Später erklärt er, dass Camp Jupiter viel Glück haben wird. Beim Treffen des Senats am folgenden Tag informiert Percy alle über die Existenz von Camp Half-Blood und, dass es ein griechisches Camp ist. Er erklärt auch, dass die Argo II bald erscheinen wird, deren Passagiere kommen, um mit ihnen zusammen gegen Gaia zu kämpfen. Octavian war einer der stärksten Gegner bei diesem Treffen und behauptete immer wieder, dass die Griechen die Feinde der Römer seien und man ihnen nicht trauen könne. Er verlangt, dass die Römer militärisch gegen die Griechen vorgehen müssten und dass man sie vernichten müsste, bevor sie einen Chance haben zu laden. Als Percy sagt, dass die Griechen friedlich und Jason Grace ebenfalls an Bord sei, beschuldigt er Percy der Lügnerei. Als das Schiff zu sehen ist, beginnt Octavian zu schreien, zeigt auf Percy und beschuldigt ihn, die Griechen zum Camp Jupiter geführt zu haben. Doch Reyna gibt die Anweisung das Schiff landen zu lassen, die die Legion sollte sich bereithalten, falls es ein Trick sei. Octavian öffnet ein Stofftier und erklärt, dass die Zeichen schrecklich sind und der Tod kommen würde. Nachdem sie erklären den Griechen Frieden zu geben, geht Octavian voller Empörung aus dem Senat. Das Zeichen der Athene Octavian begrüßt die Griechen und Jason frostig, als sie von der Argo II steigen. Während sie über die Aufgabe sprechen, sagt Ella die ganze Prophezeiung auf, was Octavian misstrauisch macht. Als Percy später anbietet Jason den Titel als Prätor zurückzugeben, wird Octavian wütend, da Percy das Amt so dastehen lässt, als wäre es unwichtig. Als Leo Valdez im Besitz von einem Eidolon ist, attackiert er ungewollt Neu Rom und Octavian ist einer der ersten, der sich rächt, und einen Krieg zwischen ihnen und den Sieben beginnt. Er überzeugt die Römer, dass die Griechen Feinde sind und sie für das zahlen müssen, was sie getan haben. Die Sieben eilen zur "Argo II", und verschwinden schnell In Charleston finden die Römer die Sieben wegen Octavian und seinen Auguren. Percy übergießt Octavian mit Wasser, um ihn aufzuhalten. In Katoptris sieht man ihn später mit Reyna, wie sie auf eine Karte von New York schauen. Das Haus des Hades Octavian begleitet Reyna während ihres Treffens mit Rachel Elizabeth Dare und Grover Underwood. Als Octavian Rachel und Grover sieht, fordert er die anderen sofort auf, sie nach Waffen zu durchsuchen, und sagt, dass sie sie besser wegen etwas wichtigem gerufen haben. Als Reyna ihm den Brief von Annabeth Chase aus dem Tartarus, ist er davon überzeugt, dass dies ein Trick der Griechen ist. Er sagt Reyna, dass sie verrückt sei, wenn sie dem glauben würde, auch bezweifelt er, dass Rache wirklich das Orakel von Delphi ist. Nachdem Rachel den Römern erklärt, dass Ella, die Harpyie, die Sibyllinischen Bücher gelesen hat, schreit Octavian, dass die Griechen immer lügen und dass sie die Harpyie gestohlen haben. Reyna sagt, dass sie nach Griechenland gehen will, um die Athena Parthenos zu holen. Octavian findet, dass das total verrückt ist und dass er das Kommando hat, während sie fort ist. Als Reyna die Gruppe verlässt, erklärt er den anderen Römern sogleich, dass die Legion ihre Pläne ändern wird. Das Blut des Olymp Octavian wird in einem Traum gesehen, wie er Bryce Lawrence wieder in die Legion auf Pronatio in die Fünfte Kohorte aufnimmt. Er ist im römischen Basislager, wo er Monster und verbannte Legionäre rekrutiert, zum Camp Half-Blood anzugreifen. Später geht er auf Nico, Will, Cecil und Loe Ellen zu, als er sie sieht. Er versucht den Angriff zu starten, wird aber von den griechischen Truppen aufgehalten. Reyna kommt dann mit der Athena Parthenos zurück, nur Momente bevor Gaia im Camp erwacht. Er will einen Onager auf Gaia abfeuern, doch sein Umhang verhängt sich darin, ohne dass er es mitbekommt. Er wird von Will Solace und Nico di Angelo konfrontiert, die ihn überzeugen wollen nicht zu feuern. Er erklärt, dass Apollo zu ihm gesprochen habe und sagte, dass er Camp Jupiter retten wird. Michael Kahale kommt hinzu und verteidigt Octavian. Dieser feuert den Onager ab, was dazu führt, dass er Feuer fängt und zu Gaia und Leo Valdez in Luft geschleudert wird. Octavian starb sofort. Trotz seines Verhaltens, wird Octavian als Held angesehen, da seine Attacke vermutlich dabei half Gaia zu besiegen. Persönlichkeit , sein Urahn.]] Octavian ist ein stoischer, arroganter, herablassender und skrupelloser Mensch mit beispielloser Unbarmherzigkeit und Selbstgerechtigkeit. Er ist sehr ehrgeizig und machthungrig, bereit jedes schreckliche Mittel zu nutzen, von Erpressung bis Manipulation, um seine Ziele zu erreichen. Octavian ist aber auch sehr intelligent, kaltherzig, durchtrieben, manipulativ und charismatisch, der perfekte Redner. Er wird als potenzielle Bedrohung beschrieben, falls man sich mit ihm verfeindet, wie Percy sagt, doch scheint es diesen nicht sonderlich zu stören. Octavian scheint das Camp beschützen zu wollen und befürwortet ein konservatives Vorgehen, wenn es zu seinen Angelegenheiten kommt. Er betrachtet die griechischen Halbgötter als Feinde, wegen der alten Rivalität zwischen Griechenland und Rom. Die meiste Zeit kann er andere diskret beleidigen, was er gewöhnlich macht, um das Wohlwollen im Konzil zu gewinnen. Octavian ist seinen Gegnern gegenüber ebenfalls sadistisch und er versuchte Percy schmerzhaft zu verbrennen, als er sein SPQR Tattoo bekommt. Er scheint Grausamkeit auch in anderen zu schätzen, da er den brutalen Bryce Lawrence sehr schnell wieder in die Legion aufnimmt, und auch Nico di Angelo auf seiner Seite haben möchte. In "Das Blut des Olymp" wird Octavian als engstirnig, arrogant und ausgesprochen töricht beschrieben, da auch die Götter ihn und seine Taten missbilligen. Octavian missachtet Reynas Anweisungen und rekrutiert untreue Söldner und Halbgötter von fraglichem Charakter. Auch wenn die Griechen versuchen mit ihm vernünftig zu reden, weigert er sich zuzuhören. Seine voreiligen Handlungen führen zu seinem schrecklichen Tod. Sein Glaubensfanatismus ist hauptsächlich in seiner fremdenfeindlichen Engstirnigkeit gegenüber den griechischen Halbgöttern, und er nutzte oft diese gemeinsame Feindseligkeit, um die Legion zu überzeugen, seinem Kommando zu folgen. Als Octavian noch mehr Macht bekommt, wird seine Persönlichkeit noch größenwahnsinniger, bis zu seiner persönlichen Ernennung zum Pontifex Maximus. Aussehen Octavian ist ein dünner 18-jähriger Jugendlicher mit blondem Haar, verrückten blauen Augen und so blasser Haut wie Nicos. Octavian trägt eine weiße Toga über einem blauen Shirt und Jeans. Es wird auch erwähnt, dass er Percy an jemanden erinnert, was bedeutet, dass Percy sich wahrscheinlich an Luke Castellan erinnert. Er hat oft ein zeremonielles Messer und Stofftiere bei sich. Sein Tattoo setzt sich aus einer Lyra, dem Symbol seines Urahns Apollo, und SPQR über sieben Strichen, die seine sieben Jahre im Camp darstellen. Als er sich selbst in "Das Blut des Olymp" zum Pontifex Maximus erhebt, legt er Waffen und Schmuck aus Kaiserlichem Gold an, zusammen mit einer violetten Robe. Laut Nico sieht Octavian aus wie eine verwässerte, ungesunde Version von Will Solace - wie ein Foto, dass zu oft kopiert wurde, ohne etwas, dass ein Kind des Apollo besonders macht. Fähigkeiten *'ADHS': Octavian hat natürliche Kampfreflexe. *'Öffentliches Srrechen': Octavian ist ein sehr intelligenter und guter öffentlicher Sprecher (etwas, dass auch Percy in "Der Sohn des Neptun" anerkennt), der Worte benutzt, um seine Ziele zu erreichen. Die meiste Zeit kann er andere diskret beleidigen, was der Grund ist, warum er die Anerkennung im Konzil gewinnen kann. *'Kampffertigkeiten': Als Zenturio der Ersten Kohorte hat Octavian einiges Geschick beim Kampf, doch wird er von Percy, während der Kriegsspiele in "Der Sohn des Neptun", besiegt. Legaten Fähigkeiten *'Prophezeiung': Als Legat von Apollo kann Octavian den Willen des römischen Gottes interpretieren, indem er die Innereien von Stofftieren liest, was die moderne Version von Tierinnereien ist. Diese Fähigkeit war jedoch verschwunden, als die griechischen und römischen Formen der Götter gegeneinander kämpften. Beziehungen Hazel Levesque Hazel mag Octavian nicht, wegen seines manipulativen Charakters. Octavian versucht ihre Stimme für das Amt des Prätors zu bekommen, indem er ein paar Andeutungen macht, das er über ihre Vergangenheit bescheid weiß und es schrecklich wäre, wenn die Gerüchte sich als war erweisen würden. Percy Jackson Octavian mag Percy nicht, und das Gefühl beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit. Er vertraut Percy nicht, weil er ein Kind der griechischen Götter ist, was im Gegensatz dazu steht, dass die Römer glauben, die Griechen arbeiten mit den Truppen von Gaia zusammen. Er ist aufgebracht, as Percy zum Prätor gewählt wird, und nicht er selbst. Als sie sich zum ersten Mal treffen schneidet er Percys Panda Stofftier auf, zu Percys Bestürzung. Percy versteht auch schnell, wie mächtig und tyrannisch Octavian mit seinen Worten sein kann. Octavian zeigt seinen Hass gegenüber Percy, nachdem dieser jedem sagt, dass sie die griechischen Halbgötter nicht angreifen sollen, wenn sie landen. Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano , die Prätorin.]] Während die beiden nicht sehr viel Zeit miteinander zu verbringen scheinen, wird klar, dass Octavian glaubt, dass Reyna keine gute Anführerin ist. Er beschwert sich oft über Reyna, da sie keine Suche erlaubt, um die Bücher der Prophezeiungen zu finden, von denen er besessen ist. Er schafft es viele ungünstige Entscheidungen so aussehen zu lassen, als wäre alles Reynas Idee gewesen und er sei nur ihren Befehlen gefolgt. Immer wenn Reyna eine Entscheidung trifft, versucht er es so aussehen zu lassen, als wäre es seine Idee gewesen. In "Das Haus des Hades" zweifelt Octavian Reynas Plan nach Griechenland zu gehen an und ändert sofort ihre Befehle, nachdem sie gegangen ist. Sie befahl Camp Half-Blood nicht anzugreifen, doch Octavian hielt sich nicht daran. Nico di Angelo Wie man in "Der Sohn des Neptun" sieht, glaubt Octavian, wie die meisten anderen in Camp Jupiter, von Nico, dass er ein gruseliger, reisender Außenseiter, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er der Vertreter des Pluto ist. Doch Octavian wird misstrauisch, wenn Nico beim Treffen von Alcyoneus zu wissen scheint. In "Das Blut des Olymp" verachtet Nico den selbsternannten Pontifex Maximus am meisten. Nico bemerkt wie anders er im Gegensatz zu Will Solace aussieht, wie eine verwässerte, ungesunder Version von Will, ohne etwas, dass ein Kind des Apollo besonders macht. Octavian auf der anderen Seite scheint Nico endlich schätzen gelernt zu haben. Er sieht ihn als einen potenziellen mächtigen Verbündeten, da er eine Menge Unbarmherzigkeit im Sohn des Hades sieht, was er sehr würdigt. Er versucht ihn auf seine Seite zu ziehen, indem er erklärt, dass die Griechen nie etwas für ihn getan haben und er jedes Angebot der Griechen übertreffen kann. Nico schlägt den Deal aus. Nico ist später anwesend, als Octavian den Onager auf Gaia schießen will und erkennt gleich, dass es mit Octavians Tod enden wird. In diesem Moment erinnert sich Nico an die Worte seines Vaters Hades, der sagte, dass einige Tode nicht verhindert werden können. Zum ersten Mal vertraut Nico der Weisheit seines Vaters und hält Will Solace davon ab, Octavians Plan zu verhindern. Nico ist zwar nicht allzu traurig über Octavians Tod, doch er fühlt sich schuldig, da er glaubt, er hätte Leos Leben retten können. Trivia *Octavian ist der einzige Antagonist der Reihe, der Gaia und die Giganten bekämpft. *In "Das Blut des Olymp" stirbt Octavian beim Starten eines Onagers, welcher einem Katapult ähnelt. *Octavian ist nach Cäsar Augustus benannt, einem römischen Imperator, dessen Geburtsname Octavian war. *Sein Name könnte aber auch von Octavus abgeleitet sein, das lateinische Wort für der achte. *Octavian liest in den Innereien von Stofftieren, und nicht aus echten Tieren, wie es früher der Fall war. *Octavian ist von den Sibyllinischen Büchern besessen. *Obwohl nie gesagt wird, wie viele Generation Octavian von Apollo abstammt, muss er zumindest die vierte Generation sein, da seine Familie über ein Jahrhundert in Camp Jupiter ist. *Frühere Texte nennen Octavian einen Legaten von Apollo, doch Rachel Dare nennt ihn einen Sohn des Apollo. *Obwohl er ein Ahne des Apollo ist, sieht er Luke Castellan, einem Sohn des Hermes, ähnlich. *Octavian wird als Augur bezeichnet, doch das Augurium ist eigentlich die Betrachtung der Vögel und des Himmels, aus dem der Götterwille gelesen wird. Ein Wahrsager, der aus den Eingeweiden von Tieren liest, wurde früher als Haruspex bezeichnet. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Sterbliche Kategorie:Camp Jupiter Camper Kategorie:Zenturien Kategorie:Der Sohn des Neptun Charaktere Kategorie:Das Zeichen der Athene Charaktere Kategorie:Das Haus des Hades Charaktere Kategorie:Kinder des Apollo Kategorie:Legaten Kategorie:Das Blut des Olymp Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere mit unbekannter Herkunft Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Antagonisten (CHB) Kategorie:Artikel brauchen Zitat